chpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grudge
Briefing After an accident, a group of frat boys decide to embarrass Jon and Ponch as well as the CHP during Open House. Report A group of frat boys riding in a motor home are from Fremont University, and are returning home from a trip from Mexico, they decide to smoke some weed on the way back. Ponch hands a ticket to a woman and she gingerly takes the citation from him and drives off. Ponch tells Jon he's heard everything, Jon tells Ponch it makes sense to drive faster so her nail polish can dry. The motor home approaches Jon and Ponch and the driver tells the boys to be cool. They drive past Jon and Ponch, but Jon has noticed that the caravan is heading towards a tunnel that is higher than the restricted level due to maintenance. They chase after it. When the boys realise that they're being chased Chris decides not to stop. Freddy tells them to hide the weed, Todd feels sick and decides to lie down. When they arrive at the tunnel the workmen attempt to flag them down but it's too late, the items on top of the motor home hits the scaffolding and comes to a stop. Chris gets out to survey the damage and is worried that his father is going to kill him. Jon asks if they're alright, however Chris blames them for what happened. Ponch tells them he was trying to warn them off. Todd is heard shouting for help, and Jon goes inside the motor home to get him out. Part of the roof of the motor home has collapsed on top of him. One of the workmen notices smoke billowing out of the vents to the motor home and shouts that there's a fire. Ponch goes out to check on it, while Jon attempts to free Todd. Jon arches his back against the fallen roof and Todd squeezes out, the motor home is starting to fill with smoke. Ponch is attempting to control the fire and removes some items from within. Ponch notices that a smoldering package that fell out is pure marijuana. Chris tells him he never saw it. Freddy tells them it's for an initiation stunt. Chris again tells them it's their fault. Jon tells them for an ounce you get a ticket and anything over that he needs to tell it to a judge. Thegrudge002.png Thegrudge004.png Thegrudge005.png At the courthouse, Judge Linda Lindheim is presiding. Ponch bets that they won't even get to testify. Judge Linda tells them any transportation of drugs is a felony and because they pleaded guilty it shows they understand the seriousness of their actions. She also tells them; having spoken to the Dean, that they have been suspended for the rest of the semester and their fraternity has been barred from campus for one year. Because of the punitive action Fremont University has taken, and that this is their first offence she tells them it's six months suspended. The boys are relieved. Judge Linda adjourns the court. Chris goes up to Jon and Ponch and tell them no hard feelings. Back at Central, Jon and Ponch are caught by Getraer who asks Jon a question since he's one of the few officers who has it all together. Getraer asks how he feels about encouraging officers to get involved with the community, going above and beyond the call of duty. Jon responds by telling him his feelings are that sergeants who asks questions like that are not to be trusted. Getraer compliments Jon on being a good cop who has perfect instincts. Getraer pats Jon on the shoulder and heads to the briefing room. Ponch pats Jon as well. Getraer mentions the up and coming open house that's coming up and tells everyone he has some good news and some bad news. Officer Don Walters is unable to be the Chairman of the open house as he's been called to Sacramento for a FBI auto theft seminar. He tells everyone the good news that Officer Jon Baker has volunteered to take his place. Jon's face drops and he tells Getraer he's already on the motorcycle drill team. Getraer cheers the new Chairman of the open house for pulling double duty. Ponch laughs at Jon and tells him it pays to stay on his bad side. Getraer then tells everyone he has a special award, since there's no volunteers for the Chairman of the refreshments committee, he bestows the vital function to Officer Frank Poncherello. Jon cheers. Ponch is opposed to the idea and tells him he's on the drill team and he doesn't know a thing about refreshements. He tells Getraer to give it to one of the girls since it's their bag. Boo's reign in from across the room. At the frat house, Todd is packed to leave, his parents don't want him there and he has to go. Turk can't believe they've been thrown off campus and Chris blames Jon and Ponch. Freddy wants to give them some of their own medicine, he doesn't want to get anyone hurt he just wants embarrass them. Chris agrees since they have the time and the brainpower. One of the frat brothers returns and hands out flyers for the CHP Open House. Freddy tells everything this is exactly what they've been waiting for. Back at Central, Ponch is asking Sindy to make some cakes, Sindy tells him it's because she's a woman and she belongs in a kitchen. Ponch tells her she doesn't have an assignment, but she responds that she's in charge of communicating with handicapped people. She reminds Ponch that half the parents in the world are men. Getraer asks Ponch if he has any problems and Ponch tells him he has to resign from the refreshment committee since he doesn't know what he's doing. Getraer tells him he's doing fine but tells him to do it in his own time since he's on company time now. Jon is outside going through the plan with everyone, however he's getting his sections all mixed up as everyone contradicts everything he says. Ponch rides by and tells everyone to hit the bricks. Jon objects. Ponch tells him it's Sarge's orders and he can take all the time he needs between midnight and 2am and rides off with a smile. On patrol Jon notices traffic congestion. A silver blue VW Beetle has been abandoned in the middle of the freeway. Jon inspects the car and norices a message inside the window addressed to Officer Poncherello. Jon calls Ponch over and Ponch uses Jon's baton to smash the window so he can open the door. Jon takes the handbrake off and then with the help of Ponch they push the car to the shoulder and then move their bikes to allow traffic to flow free. Thegrudge008.png Thegrudge009.png Thegrudge010.png Ponch sits in the drivers seat and reads the message addressed to him. Jon tells Ponch to check the car out in case they missed anything. Ponch pulls down the sun visor and flour falls down onto his lap. The frat boys are making another one of their messages to Jon and Ponch. The message reads: Bake a cake as fast as you can. Back at Central, Jon is reading the note addressed to him. Ponch arrives and reads the note. Getraer is trying to make a call but Ponch is outside his window making a din. Everyone is outside chipping in on making Open House work. Getraer comes out and tells Jon and Ponch he's not their personal messaging service for their joker buddies. Jon asks him what message and Getraer tells him he has a letter addressed to Ponch and Judy. Jon reads out the message. One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready to make some dough. Jon goes through the messages, Baker's man, flour and now dough. Ponch tells him there's a pattern somewhere and Jon asks why and why them. Getraer tells them both why not and calls Jon, Judy and slaps him on the face. The frat boys are up to something again and they need to pass Central at a specific time. Chris asks if they have the play money and they load the bags into the back of the convertible. The frat boys spot Jon and Ponch on the freeway, they speed past them both and Jon and Ponch give chase. One of the boys start dumping the notes on to the freeway causing people to stop, this has a knock on effect and the cars soon pile up. People get out of their cars and start grabbing the money flying around. Jon and Ponch make sure everyone's okay before Jon calls it in. A woman wonders why someone would dump fake cash on the freeway. Jon looks at the fake bill and clearly has something on his mind. Ponch asks what he's staring at and Jon reminds Ponch about the rhyme, three to get ready to make some dough. At Central Barciza is asking Jon for more room for his computer readout exhibit. Jon has another message addressed to him. Ponch apologises to Jon for not meeting him and tells him he stopped off at the library. Jon reads out the new message. Ponch has a nursery rhyme book and reads a passage from Mother Goose. Getraer overhears him and claps his hands and tells him soon he's going to be ready for Dr Seuss. Ponch tells him it's a present for his 4 year old niece. Getraer tells him when he gets to the part about the mouse running up the clock, he taps his watch and tells them to take a hint. Jon goes over the rhyme and Baricza comes to tell Jon there's a call for him. A man on the phone purports to be a Mr Tom Weeland from Weeland Bakeries and he's heard about the open house and is wondering if he could donate some bakery goods for the cause. The man is really Chris from the frat house. Jon asks Ponch if he's interested in them, Ponch tells him he'll take everything they've got. One of the boys has managed to score a van for Saturday. Jon recognises the convertible from the freeway, Ponch agrees. They chase after the car. After a while the boys eventually ditch the car when the come to Travel Town and start running on foot. Undeterred Jon and Ponch continue their pursuit on their bikes. Jon and Ponch chase after each boy and eventually both find them. Jon tells Ponch it's beginning to fall into place now and Turk doesn't know what he's talking about. Off duty, Jon and Ponch head to the Alpha Alpha Omega frat house. Jon tells them he's come to bring back their love letters. Ponch tells them he's here to break up their romance. The boys feign ignorance. Jon goes through the list of misdemeanors and Ponch tells them it's got to stop. Jon tells Ponch they get the message and leave. Out of earshot the boys tell each other they didn't get any message. Jon and Ponch arrive at Central, Grossie tells Jon someones trying to tell him something and points to the message on the overpass. Getraer isn't happy they didn't come to him earlier. Ponch tells him he thought they could handle it. Getraer tells them both he has no choice but to pull them off the Open House for their own safety. Jon tells him that if anything is going to happen today then it's best they don't suspect anything. Getraer agrees but doubles the security just in case. Jon compliments Ponch on an outstanding job. Grossie runs up and hands Jon another message. When he reads it out, an overhead helicopter flies in and everything on the ground that isn't nailed down starts to fly around. A van reverses into the frat house. They've drafted in some help from Delta Gamma Phi to make some brownies. The Open House is a success, it's busy, but Ponch is pondering over the new riddle they've received. Chris and Freddy arrive in the bakery van, Chris is worried Jon will recognise them, but Freddy tells him there's too many people for him to notice. Jon and Ponch prepare for the drill team and Getraer expects absolute perfection from them. During the performance the Weeland Bakery van delivers their brownies to Ponch's stall. During drill maneuvers Jon finally cracks the riddle when he sees the Weeland Bakery van. He tells Ponch it's brownies not cakes and the Alice is a reference to a movie, Alice B Toklas where they sprinkle pot on everything including the brownies. Jon and Ponch break formation and Getraer's face drops full of confusion. They head to the van and Chris and Freddy attempt to make a getaway but the van won't start so they make a run for it on foot. Freddy runs towards the refreshment booth and while Jon is chasing him he throws the brownies on the ground before the children can eat them. Ponch apprehends Chris but destroys his booth in the process. Jon chases after Freddy and more or less throws the entire contents of a basket weave booth towards him to stop him. At briefing, Getraer reads out a letter from the Captain which commends Jon for his leadership skills and the outside interference that threatened the well being of every visitor. Jon asks about Ponch. Getraer tells Jon he's not finished and pulls out another letter. He tells Ponch it's a bill for the damage to the lemonade dispenser. Notes * The tunnel construction sign the motor home passes is the same sign attached to the scaffolding on the tunnel only the word 'Ahead' has been scribbled off. * The frat boys dub Jon and Ponch, as regular Batman and Robin. * Jon throws shards of glass on the freeway when Ponch smashes the VW Beetles window. * During Open House, Jon wears black gloves for the drill team. * The movie Jon references is: I Love You, Alice B. Toklas! starring Peter Sellers. * If you watch the scene where Jon throws the table of baskets at Freddy there's a well thought out plan of action for this entire scene. There's a woman sitting on a chair and a man sitting on the edge of the table. When Freddy runs in he pushes the man onto the woman shielding her from the fall out of the goods from the table Jon flips. * Dirk Blocker is the son of Dan Blocker who played Hoss in Bonanza. Quotes * Ponch/Jon: Now I heard everything. the matter, Ponch? Makes perfect sense. The faster you go, the faster your nail polish will dry. * Ponch/Getraer: Pease porridge hot, pease porridge cold, pease porridge in the pot, nine days old. pretty soon you're gonna be ready for Dr Seuss. Codes Used * 10-97 - Arrived at the scene. Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brodie Greer: Baricza * Lew Saunders: Fritz * Paul Linke: Grossman * Brianne Leary: Sindy Guest Stars * David Gilliam: Chris * Damon Douglas: Freddy * Dirk Blocker: Turk Others * Dennis Kort: Todd * Kay Peters: Judge * Chip Zien: Davey * Tain Bodkin: Workman * Gloria Delaney: Motorist * Laura Sayer: Linda * Luis Contreras: Perez Thegrudge001.png|Makes perfect sense. The faster you go, the faster your nail polish will dry. Thegrudge003.png Category:Season 2